Empire
by Reece.Stabby.Rip.Stab.Stab
Summary: Murtagh has betrayed the Varden weither willingly or forced, can Eragon help Murtagh out of his oaths? Something has been stolen from the king, will it help Eragon defeat the king? R&R. I suck at summeries. Pairing later on. Rated T just for safety.
1. The Dream

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy.**_

**P.S. Im just writing it as it comes so this is pritty much random.**

A dark brown haired man was kneeling blood running down his face in the background

"You have failed me!" A cruel deep voice yelled

"And I shall make sure you and your 'Friend' will pay dearly for this!" Said the voice

The man braced himself as a whip flew threw the air the barbed tips digging into his flesh nearing his bone.

"Eragon? Eragon come on we need you now. Eragon!" Arya said

"Alright im coming!" Answered Eragon

The reddish glow of morning shone threw the faults in the tent. It was a reasonably silent considering the carnage that took place just a few hours ago

_Murtagh…_

A grunt broke threw the silence Eragon rolled from the bed and reached for where Zar'roc was normally stored but grabbed thin air and fell forward. The fall was all he needed to come to his senses the memories of the battle that has taken the greatest toll on him. Murtagh was a rider he could hardly believe it.

_Well are you going to sit there all day like a dumbstruck hatchling or are you going to come out here?_

_Ok im coming. Wait… Where is Arya? And is Hrothgar alright?_

_Arya is assisting the wounded and removing the dead from the battlefield._

_And Hrothgar?_

_I… Im sorry little one the wound Murtagh dealt was fatal. _

_What? No… That can't be… someone must've healed him! Didn't anyone heal him?_

_The nearest healer took half an hour to reach him…_

_Did he die peacefully?_

_He drowned in his own blood..._

A tear rolled down his cheek Eragon wiped his cheek.

"Are you coming or not?" Arya yelled.

"Yes sorry I got… held up" Eragon replied.

Eragon put his clothes on and walked out of the flap. Bodies were everywhere the surviving people were either healed or put out of there misery then piled with the dead. Eragon walked towards Nasuada, Roran and Arya. As he was walking he heard mummers.

"There he is. Soon he will turn just like his father and his brother."

"Is there anything I can help with?" inquired Eragon.

"Yes… Could Saphira and you fly around and heal the living or if they are unable to live much longer put them out of there misery. But if you find any high ranking military of the empires army please interrogate them." Answered Nasuada.

"Yes my liege lord" Eragon said.

"Please Eragon there is no need for the formalities" Nasuada replied.

"I apologize. Nasuada I must know where King Hrothgar?" Eragon asked.

"His body is with the dwarfs I would be careful around there some of the dwarfs will not take it to kindly that you didn't slay Murtagh" Warned Nasuada.

"Thank you" Answered Eragon.

"No thanks is required" Said Nasuada.

Eragon walked away and while he still heard the mummers he muttered

"Eyddr eka onr (empty my ears)"

Eragon was glad for some peace and quiet while he was walking to the dwarfs' main quarters he was able to think about what had happened

_Morzan? My father? It can't be. It just can't we are nothing alike! He wanted to destroy the dragon riding order IM trying to save it!_

He finally reached the quarters he got some glares every now and again but thanks to the spell he couldn't hear them. Orik ran across the small gap between Eragon and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a large crack in the wall.

"I wouldn't go through there if your planning on getting to Hrothgars temporary tomb alive." Whispered Orik

"Who have I angered this time?" Questioned Eragon.

"Just the majority of the dwarfs here." Warned Orik.

"Follow me I know a few ways in" Advised Orik.

Eragon then followed Orik to a series of underground tunnels luckily Orik had a torch and even with Eragons elven eyesight it was hard to see. After 15 minutes of turns they reached a small door Orik punched a series of bricks then finally it opened leading into the temporary tomb.

"Now is your best chance to pay your respects" Orik said.

"Stydja unin mor'ranr, Hrothgar Könungr sé onr sverdar sitja hvass" Eragon said with his hand placed on Hrothgars brow Eragon felt drained as if he used magic the sudden sensation reminded him of when he blessed/cursed Elva.

Eragon and Orik then quickly left the room. A few seconds later the rest of the dwarves flooded into the temporary tomb. As they looked at there recently dead king they all gasped as sheer suprise caught the better of them.

**A little cliffy i tried. tell me if this is even alright.**

**Read and Review if you want more… Flamers are alright because this is my first fan fic I need flamers to make it better so yea… But not to many flamers caus then I think I can't write for beepity beep.**


	2. The Mark

**AlwaysRegret: ok thank you first flamer and thank you for pointing out some things I read eldest and Eragon a while ago so I forgot some of the things.**

**Wolfwhisperer: As I just said I read the books awhile ago so I forgot some of the details.**

**Ok back to the story…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy.**_

Just as Orik had closed the secret entrance they heard the gasps of the dwarves behind them.

"I think we might want to hurry out of this place before the dwarves find out how we got in." Orik whispered as they walked through the dim lit tunnel.

_Saphira can you pick me up on the east side of the Hrothgars tomb?_

_Ok I will be there soon. _

"Orik? Can I ask you how people know about Morzan?"

"One of the lesser magicians used magic to see what was going on and to hear what you and Murtagh were saying and being unable to keep quiet told people"

Eragon cursed loud enough for Orik to jump in surprise.

"Sorry"

Orik eyed him for a quick moment before saying

"We should be out in a few moments."

A giant gust of wind blew through the tunnel knocking Orik off his feet and into Eragons chest making Eragon plow into the wall.

_Saphira!_

_What is it little one?_

_Next time be a little bit gentler on the landings._

_Sorry._

Eragon turned the corner and saw Saphira outside of the tunnel. Eragon ran to her side and jumped onto the saddle buckled himself in then Saphira jumped of the ground hovered then spread her wings then flew towards the burning plains Eragon pulled a slight grin. After a short uneventful flight Eragon stretched out with his mind to find any surviving members of the empire. While searching his mind hit a barrier he quickly told Saphira where he felt the barrier she then pulled into a nose dive Eragons grin widened. Saphira pulled up just fast enough to land with a thump. Eragon heard heavy breathing turned his head and found a woman with her arm missing. Eragon slid of Saphira side and walked to the woman's side he tried to enter her mind and felt the barrier.

"What is your rank within the Empire" Eragon asked reaching for magic incase she tried to attack him.

She didn't reply.

"Tell me or I will take the information." Eragon said eyeing her carefully.

She looked at his face and spat at his feet so he begun his mental attack after little effort he entered her mind to find out that she was a high magician and one of Galbatorix's advisers she must have been weakened due to her arm for him to enter her mind with such little effort. Eragon searched her mind until he found she knew where Katrina was. He quickly gathered all the information she had about his cousin's fiancé. She was being kept in Helgrind he found out about the Ra'zac and all the traps and enchantments placed is and on Helgrind. Eragon was surprised when he felt the woman reaching for the ancient language without thinking Eragon quickly said

"Thrysta vindr"

The woman stopped breathing and silently died.

_Saphira we must go and report this to Arya and Nasuada._

_Come on then._

And with that Eragon climbed onto Saphira and she took off without him strapped in.

_Saphira! Slow down! I can't hold on with you flying so fast!_

_Sorry little one._

Saphira slowed, let Eragon strap his legs in and said.

_Was that the fasted you could go? I thought that the mighty Saphira could fly faster than that!_

Saphira's head jerked back at the sudden playful insult and just said

_Oh you asked for it hold on._

Saphira then just straightened her body and started flying at immense speed, Eragon just laughed.

Within a few seconds Saphira reached the camp and toppled some tents as she raced through the air they heard some people curse then look up to see Saphira slow down and land.

Eragon jumped off, ignored the people around him and ran towards Nasuadas tent. When he reached the tent he ran in and burst out.

"Nasuada! Roran! Arya! I know where the Ra'zac are keeping Katrina!"

Nasuada, Roran and Arya jumped with the sudden outburst. Eragon then looked at Aryas eyes and it she looked both shocked and angry.

"Eragon! What did you do to Hrothgar?" Nasuada voice was filled with anger.

"Nothing, Why? What happened?" Eragon shocked with the accusation.

"No one could have done what happened to him except you or Arya." Nasuada obviously angry

"Firstly what has happened to him?"

"Go and see for yourself!" Nasuada dismissed him and refused to look up at him.

Eragon walked out followed by Roran.

"Eragon what did you find out about Katrina?" Rorans voice filled with desperation.

"I found out where she is being kept and other detailed facts I will tell you later I must go see Hrothgar." Eragon walked away got on Saphira and flew away before Roran could inquire anymore.

_I wonder what has happened to Hrothgar Nasuada sounded outraged in there._

_Try not to worry as much whatever it is we will figure it out._

Saphira soon arrived on the roof of the tomb.

"Wait here Saphira"

_And let you walk into a room full of angry dwarves I think I might just come in._

_I love you to Saphira_

As Eragon and Saphira walked in to the room and all the dwarves turned and looked at him angrily but they all made a path for him and Saphira to walk to Hrothgar. When Eragon reached Hrothgar he to gasped in shock and looked at Saphira who was obviously surprised. There on Hrothgars brow where Eragon had his hand while paying his final respects was the sign of clan Ingeitum.

**Sorry for the chapters being so short I have a ton of homework and assignments then after them I have to study for my half yearly tests so it might take a while for me to update. Anyway R&R!**


	3. The Woman

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy. _**

"Böetq istalri" The courtyard at Urû'baen caught ablaze as the hooded figure spoke sealing the fate of all in the courtyard. The figure pulled out its scimitar and launched themselves into the fire a few seconds later more words escaped the hood figures mouth

"Skölir nosu iet brisingr" the words loud enough to hear from a few meters away were obviously female. The female, taller then most people ran through the fire with her scimitar still drawn then crept into the giant fortress. A few guards stood in the narrow corridor preparing to cut down any intruders

"Thrysta" The guards dropped there weapons and fell to the ground but were still breathing the female walked up and slashed at each of the guards blood spilled from there throats and as fast as the figure came she went a few cries in pain could be heard from the nearby corridors. The female ran through the castle showing no mercy for anyone and opened the door to the treasury. There on a golden pedestal was the item she needed the item she killed and tortured to find, guards could be heard running towards the door so she ran grabbed the item and left killing all that stood in her way.

She left Urû'baen and ran north as fast as she could, she could tell she was being pursued by things far worse then soldiers, the Ra'zac were chasing her she knew her only chance was either to try and keep them pursuing until she could cast magic or turn and fight. The figure turned to face her followers as she turned her hood flew of revealing a beautiful woman who only looked about nineteen, her ears were slightly pointed and her eyes, her eyes burned with rage as she saw the Ra'zac. She drew her sword and leaped at one of the creatures catching it of guard and slicing its head open. The other Ra'zac was not as foolish it was older then its dead companion, it quickly tried to stab her she ducked and hit the Ra'zac on its leg the creature ignored the black oozing blood and lashed at her again it barely missed and she caught a glimpse of the liquid on her opponents sword.

_Fricai andlát _she thought to herself. She reached for magic and in a blur of words she screamed at the top of her voice

"Brisingr!" The ra'zac tried to retreat but it was to late the ra'zac bursted open in a beautiful show of fire. The woman turned and ran but not before showing a slight smile at her handy work. She ran, she ran until she reached a giant forest

_Almost home. _She thought to herself and she ran and became engulfed in the forest.

**Dun Dun Dunnn...**

**Who is the woman? Well, it's obvious she is an elf but will she have something to do with the later chapters?**

**P.S. I don't even know if she will or not and sorry for the short chapters i had some time to kill before school anyway R&R and put your ideas in aswell caus i will probably need them... -.-**


	4. The Sword

**Come on people! i know the chapters arnt long but i have 868 hits with only 5 reviews and 2 alerts! I mean like come on if you dont like it atleast have the guts to review about why you dont like it! Anyway back to the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy. **_

_What happened? _Eragon now understood why Nasuada was furious.

_Eragon did you say anything in the ancient language to him when paying your respects?_

_Only…_ Eragon then understood what had happened.

_Eragon? What's wrong?_

_Huh? Oh nothing, do you remember when I blessed or rather cursed Elva?_

_Yes of course, why? What did you say?_

_Well… I kind of paid my respects in the ancient language._

_What exactly did you say? _Eragon could feel Saphira's slight anger passing through the connection so he choose his words carefully.

_Stydja unin mor'ranr, Hrothgar Könungr sé onr sverdar sitja hvass._

_Eragon! You know better did you not learn anything from Oramis?_

_Im sorry Saphira I didn't mean to! _Saphira let out a slight snort which Eragon identified as a sigh.

_Well there is nothing we can do now but you should be more cautious when you say thing._ Eragon and Saphira walked out of the tomb with Eragons head low. They hurried to Nasuadas tent and explained everything. Eragon was surprised at how similar Nasuada and Saphira's responses were. Eragon walked out of Nasuadas tent followed by Roran for a second time.

"Eragon?" Roran asked. Eragon knew very well where this was leading.

"Yes?" Eragon replied with a bored tone.

"Tell me everything that you learned about Katrina."

"I found out that she was being held in Helgrind, the home of the ra'zac, there are many traps and enchantments but I should be able to disarm them." Eragon tried to walk away but Roran grabbed his arm.

"We need to go and get her you swore you would." Eragon was angry at his cousin but at the same time he had a point.

Eragon sighed. "Go get ready we leave at sun down." Roran was obviously happy at the position that he put his cousin in. He walked towards his tent to gather supplies and his hammer. Eragon on the other hand was not so happy he was being forced to go and fight the ra'zac with no swords for his cousin. Eragon ignored Saphira as she tried to talk to him all he would say was

"I swore I would and I can't get out of it so stop it." Eragon walked into Nasuadas tent for a third time today.

"Lady Nasuada my cousin and I need to go to Helgrind to save his fiancé."

"I suspect that means you will need a sword and Aryas help then." Eragon was surprised she thought he need Aryas help but she was right, without Zar'roc he felt useless.

"Only if she wants to, and yes I will need a weapon."

"I insist Arya goes and you can have my fathers' sword, we brought it with us as we moved here." Arya was obviously angry because she had no say in the matter. Nasuada handed Eragon her fathers' sword. Roran then walked in the tent and said.

"Can we go yet?" Eragon was surprised at the time they must have been talking for ages.

"I suppose so." Eragon, Roran and Arya walked out of the tent, mounted Saphira and took off.

**R&R. Will anything major happen at Helgrind??? Will i include the mark on Hrothger to be important??? Will Ajihad's sword be anything special??? Or just another random sword??? Will i stop writing "Will?"??? Stay tuned to find out!**

**P.S. Holy that sounded so much like a preview or a comucial(still cant spell!)**


	5. The Vault Of Souls

**Ok. No one has reviewed so im making a cliffy at the end and if i dont get 10 reviews im not updating! so :P**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy. _**

It had been thirteen hours since Eragon, Arya and Roran had left Surda for Helgrind, Eragon regretted having ever sworn to his cousin that he would go and save Katrina but none the less he had to. They decided to make camp in a small cave; Roran was preparing to sleep when Eragon threw Rorans hammer to him.

"Get up" Roran was puzzled at why his cousin was commanding him but never the less he got up and picked up his hammer. Eragon drew his sword and muttered words in the ancient language like Brom had taught him.

"Eragon what do you think your doing? We can't spar with real weapons I would kill you."

Eragon was surprised at how cocky his cousin was but he still answered.

"Roran, one I have put wards on our weapons to prevent them from killing us and two I wouldn't be so sure about you being able to beat me." This situation reminded Eragon of when he first spared with Brom.

"This will be just like it was a year ago; I will best you no matter how much you train." At this point Roran swung his hammer at Eragon, he ducked and hit Roran on the shoulder.

"C'mon cousin you're going to have to do better then that. They spared for about an hour. Eragon noticed Arya sitting at the entrance of the cave. He decided to end the sparring then. Eragon brought his sword up to Rorans neck, grinned and said.

"Dead for the twelfth time Roran." Roran walked over to his bed and collapsed there within a few minutes he was asleep. Eragon walked over to Arya.

"Arya? Are you ok you haven't talked for awhile?"

"It's just what are you going to do when Galbatorix is dead and Alagaësia is safe?"

Eragon hadn't really thought about it he just thought about Angelina's prophecy about him leaving Alagaësia and never returning.

"Well, I guess I will figure that out once im there." Eragon went to his bed when Saphira entered his mind.

_Eragon? You better not have made a fool of yourself in front of Arya._ Eragon was surprised Saphira always thought that he would make a fool of himself but he ignored her and went to sleep. The next day he noticed Saphira was back from hunting, Arya had already packed and was ready to go. Roran was asleep mumbling something. Eragon kicked him gently he slowly got up and got on Saphira, he was still half asleep. Eragon tried to talk to Arya but she ignored him and mounted Saphira.

_Saphira did I do something to upset Arya?_

_No, I've noticed she has been acting strangely as well._ Eragon dismissed the subject and concentrated on flying.

They had finally reached Dras-Leona. Eragon got out three hooded robes just incase someone recognized them; Eragon had noticed the significant weight of Ajihads sword but had previously checked it for enchantments but none. Arya finally spoke, there hadn't been much conversation between anyone since Eragon and Roran sparred.

"Eragon, you do know that Ajihads sword was made by Rhunön? Do you not?"

"I had a hunch by the weight but why isn't it enchanted?"

"Well, Rhunön made a sword when the Varden were established for the leader of the Varden even though they hadn't decided who that was going to be. Ever since then that sword was planned to be given to Ajihads successor, the sword has a few properties of a dragon riders blade like it cannot be shattered." Eragons morale suddenly rose as he felt he had a proper sword to fight with. They made camp in a small clearing in a forest nearby large enough for Saphira to land but small enough for flying ra'zac not to notice. The night was spent preparing for the battle tomorrow.

The next day they mounted Saphira and took of, the morning was cold and raining but allowed Saphira to fly straight through Dras-Leona unnoticed by even the most vigilant person.

_Saphira? Could you slow you flying so the ra'zac doesn't hear you coming? We are going to need surprise to win this fight._

_Of course. Eragon why do humans try to find love? I have only felt love through our connection, between you loving Arya._

_Hang on, Saphira? Didn't you try to mate with Glaedr once?_

_That was different._

_How so?_

_I was trying to re-build the dragon race; humans seem to just do it for pleasure. How could one night of pleasure be worth nine months of pain?_

_Eragon had never thought of it like that._

_Helgrind is coming up. _Eragon tried to change the subject as soon as possible and Saphira couldn't help but laugh silently. Saphira landed without a noise.

_You're really getting good with landings Saphira. _Saphira let out a slight blush.

_Wait! Eragon I can feel a massive power nearby._

_I can feel it to you might want to come in with us._

_I was planning to anyway._

"Eragon come on already!" Roran was getting slightly agitated at his cousins stalling.

"Alright but be careful." Eragon led Arya and Roran through the tunnels inside Helgrind disarming what traps and enchantments they came across.

"This seems too easy." Just as the last word left Eragons lips they heard clicking about 100 meters in front of them.

"I spoke to early." Eragon drew his sword Roran and Arya did the same. The clicking noises stopped and they heard swords being drawn as soon as that happened Eragon said

"Brisingr!" The corridor lit up showing 2 ra'zac standing next to there lethrblaka.

They both lunged at Eragon hoping to kill him and Saphira in one swing Eragon blocked one strike while Rorans hammer plowed into the others head. Eragon looked back to check up on Arya to see if she was alright but she wasn't there. Eragon turned back to see Arya stabbing on of the lethrblaka. Saphira dived at the other slamming it into the wall. she then tore at its neck, tearing its head off. Eragon felt more and more pride with every swing that hit his opponent he finally stabbed its head.

They continued through the maze annihilating all resistance they finally reached Katrina.

_Saphira can you go out? I don't think Katrina will be able to cop with a dragon around._

_Stupid humans._ Eragon laughed at Saphira as she walked away and turned to Katrina. She looked terrible she had cuts and bruises all over her as Eragon opened the cell door by muttering.

"Jierda." To break the lock Katrina started screaming "Your not real get away from me!" It became evident to Eragon that they had been going through her mind and torturing her. He did the same thing and found it was Murtagh who had tortured her, after calming her down Roran and her got up and started following Eragon out. Eragon retraced his steps but it led him to a dead end.

"It must have collapsed when we were either fighting the ra'zac or I was casting magic."

_Saphira? Do you know any other way out?_

_Eragon! Hurry! Im sending you images of a way of getting to were I am! But hurry you won't be able to believe what I found! _Eragon did what Saphira said and it led him to a large room Saphira was on the other side of the room.

_Get over here now!_

_What's wrong? _By this time Arya and Roran had to constrain Katrina as she was screaming and cursing at the site of this giant beast.

"Katrina calm yourself she's friendly!" Eragon screamed at Katrina.

"Shut up! I don't even know you! You're probably just like every other basted in this place!" Eragon was shocked Katrina had never sworn at him.

"Slytha!" Katrina dropped.

"What did you do to her?!" Roran was outraged that his cousin had used magic on Katrina.

"She's just asleep. Calm down!" Roran became silent at fears of becoming like his fiancé.

_Saphira why did you call us over here?_

_Look at this._ Saphira stepped aside allowing Eragon and Arya to look. Roran was busy tending Katrina.

"What is this thing?"

"It's the vault of souls Eragon. I can't believe it; I only thought this was a legend! That was why I didn't tell you of it, I only just remembered!" Arya was astonished by the giant door, at the top there were markings of the ancient language Eragon dared not speak them at fears of what they would do.

"Eragon I had heard stories that said some riders needed to go to the rock of Kuthian to find out what there true name was. Those words are the spell to find out your true name." Eragon was surprised but then solembums words rung in his head.

_When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree._ Eragon now understood that part, he was without a weapon now, he thought to himself _looks like we're going to Ellesméra._

_Then when all seems lost and your power insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls_

He needed as much power as possible to defeat Galbatorix and Murtagh. Eragon then read the words out loud and then a voice rung through his head.

_Eragon, son of Dragon Rider, savior of the Varden your true name is Ibránoth Rönath meaning Unstoppable Victory._

_Saphira, daughter of Sarian and Yuring, liberator of the dragons your true name is Brinagoth Vöth meaning Fierce Savior._

Eragon asked Arya and Roran to take Katrina away and stay there while he says his true name.

After they were gone Eragon placed his hand on the door and said:

"Ibránoth Rönath" For a moment nothing happened then Eragon felt a massive amount of power surge through him. The same voice that had told him his true name came back into his mind.

_Ibránoth Rönath and Brinagoth Vöth you have freed the vault from Galbatorix's control, him and Murtagh will be powerless against you, you now have the power of all people that have ever died, you can cast any spell without drain. There are more things then just souls in this vault, Galbatorix placed an item in the vault. Go now Eragon, walk into the vault of souls claim there power and this item._

The door swung open and Eragon saw something he had hoped for ever since Saphira had hatched. He saw the last remaining dragon egg.

**There! a cliffhanger! Now you guys give me 10 reviews or i dont update! Simple as that!**


	6. Ristvak & Brinder

**Sorry for not updating for ages, i had a writers block. I know i said i would update if i got reviews but i need reviews that help with the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy. _**

A flaming arrow broke through the misty darkness.

"Damn!" The young elf knew Galbatorix would send assassins after her but she never expected for them to pursue so fiercely, even Du Weldenvarden's giant trees could not hide her presence from the assassins and magicians chasing her. She quickly packed up her small makeshift camp and sprinted into the forest.

"She was just here, we can't be far behind!"

"Sir, Brinder is missing"

"Blast him! Can't he ever just follow orders?" The elf could here the solders voices only a few meters behind her so she quickly side jumped down a small cliff, but accidentally stepped on a twig making it snap.

"What was that? You, probe the area with magic tell me if you find anything! Now!" The young elf could here the conversations so she sprinted further until she ran into one of the magic assassins.

"Brinder, nice to see you again. How is the arm going? Still broken?" The elf taunted the middle aged man standing in front of her.

"Ah. Ristvak, stealing of the king? I knew you were foolish but this? This is more foolish then anything you have ever done." Brinder then drew his two-handed sword and lunged at Ristvak before she could draw her sword, she jumped into one of the overhanging trees.

"So, it looks like the pupil has become the master eh?" Brinder laughed at his comment.

"Brinder, you lost your chance to become a master when you betrayed mine and all of my families trust for Galbatorix!" Ristvak reached for her sword but then remembered she stashed it in her bag. She cursed to herself.

"What happened lost your precious scimitar?" Ristvak then reached into her robes and pulled out a blue sword encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. She then leaped out of the tree and brought her sword down onto Brinders head. He quickly brought his sword up to meet hers. He stabbed at her leg but she jumped over him and slashed at his heart, he ducked and rolled out of Ristvaks range, pulled out his short bow, noosed an arrow and shot. Ristvak easily dogged the arrow.

"Come now Brinder, I know you can do better then that." Brinder smirked.

"Gath sem oro un lem iet!" Ristvak did a backwards flip just in time. The arrow Brinder shot flew back at were Ristvak was standing just a few seconds before. Ristvak rolled towards Brinder and lashed at his stomach, Brinder parried the blow but the shear force of the swing knocked his two-handed sword ten meters away and logged into a stump. Brinder laughed.

This is just like how your father fought before I slayed him with the very sword your holding."

"How dare you use a dragon rider's sword? Hljdhr Adurna was never intended to be used that way! Brom would strike you down where you stand if he was here!"

"Oh yea, the old fool. Didn't I tell you? The ra'zac put an end to his pitiful excuse of a life." Ristvaks eyes swelled with tears. Ristvak then leaped at Brinder and lashed out, she finally brought her sword swinging at his neck, Brinders head flew off and blood spilt onto Ristvaks face and body. Ristvaks collapsed onto the ground and tears fell to the ground. After laying on the ground crying over the loss of her dear friend brom for half an hour she got up, wiped her face and walked deeper into Du Weldenvarden's forest.

**Alright, i know its short but please R&R, with HELP or IDEAS for the story, from now on i will only ask for 2 reviews per chapter, but they have to be ideas and stuff for the story, not just spamming with reviews to get me to write more chapters...**


	7. Torture And A New Power

**Wow, I did not expect to get the two reviews that fast, and thank you for the ideas, much appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy.**_

"Eragon, this egg could turn the tide of the whole war. If it hatches to the right person and this dragon matures fast enough, we could destroy Galbatorix in less then a year." Arya and Eragon walked into the vault both noticing the amount of power they felt flow through there bodies but did not talk to each other about it incase they were imaging it.

"Arya, do you think there could be any way of making the egg hatch to an elf instead of a human?"

"No, the egg has already chosen a rider, all we need to do is wait for the egg to find it's way to the rider anyway why would you want an elf to become a rider instead of a human?" Arya walked over to the egg and picked it up, getting use to the weight she lost when she teleported Saphira's egg.

"Well Alagaësia needs an elf rider instead of a human because most elves are already incredibly good magic users and swordsman so they won't have to be trained as much as me." Saphira, obviously annoyed they had forgotten about the dragon and were concentrating more on the rider to-be said.

_No matter whom the rider is im worried if the dragon will accept me to be my mate_. Saphira gently nuzzled the egg.

_Remember I need to rebuild my race and I will only mate with a dragon on our side. I refuse to mate with those overgrown lizards Thorn and Suirikin. _Saphira then blew out a puff of smoke.

"Saphira is right. Rebuilding the dragons should come before dethroning Galbatorix." Roran walked in with Katrina on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind. I would like to get Katrina back to Surda so she can be healed." Eragon mumbled something under his breath that Arya or Roran could not hear but Saphira let out a low rumble.

"Alright, let's go before any more ra'zac comes after us or worse, Murtagh shows up. Arya, could you carry the egg?" Arya nodded and put down her bag and make a small makeshift carry bag. She quickly put the egg in the bag before rushing after Eragon and Roran. They soon reached a small flight of stairs.

_Eragon! Ahead, more ra'zac!_ Eragon relayed the message to Roran and Arya. Eragon unsheathed his sword, Arya copied.

"Roran stays with Katrina if any ra'zac get passed then kill them." Roran nodded and lowered Katrina then grabbed his hammer and tightened his grip.

_Eragon something is wrong I can sense the ra'zac but there are more things around them. _Before Eragon could reply to Saphira three lethrblaka leaped at her, she barely had enough time to take off. Saphira then blew through the wall and flew out of Helgrind with the lethrblaka behind her. The light that came through the hole revealed one hundred ra'zac all with there swords out and ready to attack.

Eragon launched at the ra'zac with his elfish speed and slashed at one but he lost his grip on his sword and it went flying into the wall killing ten ra'zac on its way. Eragon ran after his sword killing any ra'zac in his way with magic. He pulled his sword out of the wall and started to hack at the ra'zac, he looked at Arya who was busy slashing at five ra'zac but failed to notice a ra'zac behind her. Eragon raised his hand and screamed out.

"Malthinae!" The ra'zac stopped moving; Arya turned and slashed the ra'zacs head clean off. Eragon released the magic and turned to slash another ra'zac he raised his palm again and yelled.

"Brisingr!" Twenty or so ra'zac burst into flames Eragon was shocked he had used brisingr before, but had never gotten the result he had just received. Saphira flew into the hole she made and looked at the ra'zac bodies then at Roran and Katrina.

_Eragon, Roran cannot keep fighting like this, we may have unlimited power but he does not._

Eragon nodded and yelled to Arya to climb onto Saphira, Roran picked up Katrina and did the same. Eragon did a back flip over two ra'zac and hacked at them, he ran towards Saphira, Roran had already strapped in Katrina so Eragon leaped onto Saphira, Saphira turned and leaped out of the hole, hovered for a moment then spread out her wings and flew off.

Murtagh walked through the Urû'baens burnt courtyard.

_He did a good job at making sure no one stayed alive._

_Murtagh, I would not jump to the conclusion of this being the work of a man and this looks like a dragon burnt it, do you think Eragon and Saphira were here?_

_No, there smart enough not to come near Galbatorix and __Shruikan._

_That means it was an elf._ Thorn walked next to Murtagh and sniffed the ground.

_A powerful elf at that. Now, time to tell Galbatorix we had to retreat and we let Eragon and Saphira go. _Murtagh sighed and walked into the castle and to the throne room door and knocked only to hear Galbatorix killing one of his servants with magic.

_Thorn, maybe this could wait until his in a better mood._

_Murtagh we both know for Galbatorix there is no such thing as a good mood. _Murtagh laughed knowing very well that Thorn was right.

After waiting for five minutes, Murtagh turned to leave Galbatorix's voice could be heard booming through the walls.

"Murtagh, son of a friend. Enter and tell me how our campaign against the Varden is fairing." Galbatorix's old lazy body could be seen through the doorway, at first glance, it would look like a small boy could end his life, but Galbatorix was far from an old man, he had the vault in his position. With the oaths in the ancient language on Murtagh, he could not tell Eragon about the vault.

Murtagh and Thorn walked into the large throne room a trail of blood could be seen going towards Shruikan resting place. Murtagh bowed while Thorn showed no respect to Galbatorix and just stood in his place.

"Ebrithil Galbatorix, our campaign at the burning plains has failed. We had to retreat." Murtagh felt Galbatorix's mental attack begin, Murtagh made no attempt to stop him but Galbatorix still made it as painful as possible. Murtagh collapsed onto the ground and rolled around in pain.

"Murtagh, your instructions where to try to catch Eragon and his dragon alive and you failed me." Galbatorix rose from his seat and reached for his barbed wired whip.

"My king and lord, Thorn and I did try to catch them." Thorn let out a low rumble at Murtaghs comment. Galbatorix raised his hand and muttered something in the ancient language. Thorn the collapsed onto the ground and roared with pain.

"Galbatorix! Release him!" Murtagh turned to Galbatorix with anger filling his eyes. Galbatorix then gave Murtagh a glare and muttered in the ancient language again and Murtagh was held in place.

Galbatorix then unleashed his whip at Murtagh, after an hour of torture Murtagh was kneeling blood running down his face in the background Galbatorix could be heard.

"You have failed me!"

"And I shall make sure you and your 'Friend' will pay dearly for this!"

Murtagh braced himself as a whip flew threw the air the barbed tips digging into his flesh nearing his bone. Murtaghs torture was over, but a knew one was about to begin.

"You may redeem yourself now, son of a friend; I may have a new task for you. Kill the new rebel leader." Horror crept onto Murtaghs face.

_But Nasuada is the Varden leader._

**Ok, I hope this isn't to much but could I get 4 reviews before next chappy?**


	8. Changes

**Hey, here is the new chappy and here are some answers for people:**

**NoviceWriter: I would tell you about the sword, but then it would ruin my story I have planned all I will say is look at the word 'root' in the dictionary.**

**Wise Pallas Athena: The reason there are so many ra'zac is you have to keep in mind that the lethrblaka are older ra'zac, so I am having it as if the lethrblaka are like dragons in mating but instead of having one egg, they could have around five, so they have been mating for ages, since before Galbatorix started ruling, they would be in the thousands but in mine the riders have killed a lot of ra'zac almost making them extinct.**

**Spottedstar106: I don't know, I am evil according to some people.**

**Any way, to the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or anything to do with the Inheritance Trilogy.**_

Saphira had flown to the Burning Plains nonstop, the only conversation would be the agreement of training for the new rider whether they would be trained by Eragon for a certain amount of time and then taken to Oramis to complete there training or if they would be taken to Oramis as soon as the dragon hatches. Roran had been asleep the whole trip after killing ten ra'zac while defending Katrina he was completely exhausted, Arya and Eragon reached an agreement that if the new rider was already skilled in magic and swordsmanship they would be taken to Oramis instantly.

"Arya, could you take care off the egg until it is time to take it to take it to Ellesméra?" Arya nodded and put her courier bag over her shoulder, Eragon had also noticed how similar Aryas beautiful emerald eyes were to the newly found dragon egg.

"Wiol ono, Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon had also noticed how differently Arya had been acting ever since they had left Helgrind. She seemed like a completely different person, she was not keeping Eragon out. Eragon and Arya slide off Saphiras side and walked off toward her tent.

"Arya! Don't you think we should tell Nasuada about the egg?"

"No, not yet, later when we have all rested." Eragon saw the reason in her decision, it was about midnight, Aryas slender form started weaving around the tents until she reached her tent and slipped inside. Eragon started to unstrap Katrina from saphiras sattle.

_Saphira, is it just me or has Arya changed?_

_No little one, it is not just you I too have noticed the change._

_Do you think that now she might accept me as her ma- _Eragon was cut off as Saphira turned her head and sneered at him

_Eragon! You have tried to woo her already and she refused! If you where a dragon and you tried to woo a female after she had refused you she would attack you! _Eragon decided to drop the subject as fast as he could; he had already unstrapped Katrina and was working on getting Roran down.

_So Saphira, how long do you think until the male dragon can fight and mate._

_That depends completely on the dragon. _Saphira was still angry that Eragon was thinking of attempting to woo Arya again so she dropped every conversation Eragon had tried to start. By this time Roran and Katrina where lying on the ground still asleep he turned to walk away with Katrina and Roran over his shoulders when Saphira growled.

_Do not even think about leaving this sattle on me! _Eragon laughed, turned and started unstrapping saphiras sattle.

_Eragon, I do apologies for getting angry with you before. It is just when she rejected you your sadness passed onto me and I never want to feel like that again. _Saphira shuffled her scaly hide after Eragon finished unstrapping her sattle.

_It is alright, I know you are just trying to protect me from more heartache. _Eragon gently hugged Saphiras neck.

_I am going hunting. _Saphira leaped up and flew away even that amount of noise Saphira made Katrina and Roran were still sound asleep. Eragon gently placed them on his shoulders and walked towards his tent, placed Katrina and Roran on a bed then went to his and laid down thinking about the third egg and who might be the rider, soon sleep overtook him.

On the ground there where elves, dwarfs and humans fighting against an army in black, Eragon looked to the sky two great dragons and there riders were ripping into each others wings. He then looked around and saw a green dragon with its rider taking off to join the fight in the sky. Eragon noticed the field as the spine where Eragon first found Saphiras egg. All of a sudden a dragon came plummeting towards the ground, crushing some of the men under its massive wings, Eragon looked back up to see the two remaining dragons breathing fire at some of the people under them.

Eragon woke drenched in sweet. Saphira was still hunting, he got up, dried himself and put on a fresh blue tunic and walked outside. It was still dark and he was still wondering about why Arya had been acting so strangely so he walked over to her tent, opened the flap, he was shocked at what he found, he saw Arya unconscious on the ground but that wasn't what had shocked him, next to Arya was a small emerald dragon.

It had been one day since Murtagh was told to kill Nasuada, Galbatorix had placed more oath over Murtagh to make sure she didn't survive, Galbatorix also had three spell weaving assassins go with him incase he did find a way to manipulate his oaths.

_Thorn, fly as slow as you can without looking suspicious._

_Why are you so attached to this woman, you could have any female in Urû'baen, yet you refuse them, is it because you have feelings for her?_

_Thorn don't ever assume that again! I don't have feelings for her beyond friendship! She is just the only person who I feel understands me._

_Ahem. I do know every single thought you have ever had. I think I understand you!_

_Sorry Thorn, but your more of a pet. _Murtagh laughed as Thorn roared.

_Don't ever refer to me as a pet again! Alternatively, I could burn you to a crisp…_

_Alright Thorn, you win. _Murtagh and Thorn had flown to Fornost in one day. The commanding officer greeted them, but the assassins had refused to enter the small-fortified town, on the walls hung heads of dead urgels and Varden agents. Thorn and Murtagh slept in a large wooden room, barely big enough to fit Thorn.

_Murtagh, by tomorrow we will reach the Burning Plains and that means we will have to ki- _Thorn was cut off as Murtagh yelled at him.

"We can't kill her! I won't!" A tear fell from Murtaghs eye.

_Murtagh, we cannot leave her alive, Galbatorix gave the command in the ancient language._ Murtagh knew that Thorn was right and with the assassins told to kill Nasuada as fast as possible.

_Thorn, we could delay attempting to kill her._

_However, the assassins would tell Galbatorix and we would be punished yet again._

_Not if the assassins died mysteriously…_

_But, the king would search your mind and find out you killed them._

_Ah, but I wont be killing them, you will be._

_What do you have planned? _Thorn and Murtagh stayed up until the morning devising a plan to prolong Nasuadas death.

**Ok. I need a name for the new dragon and please message me instead of reviewing with it anyway, R&R**

**P.S. A Total of 8160 Words! YAY!**


End file.
